Looney Tails
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: The Looney Tunes have lives outside their slapstick and caper. Why don't you join them in their sadness, happiness and fun?


Looney Tails.

This is my first story in Looney Tunes (after rediscovering my love for Bugs and the crew), so here is the first chapter of a series of random drabbles. I will probably update late with future chapters because I have other stories I'm working on as well. This chapter is based on The Looney Tunes Show. Please review.

* * *

**One.**

Daffy goes to visit Granny across the road that day.

He's fearful about leaving his roommate by himself but he needs to talk.

Just to talk.

And Granny's been expecting him (or spotted him through a window) for she opens the door when he knocks once and smiles in a welcoming manner.

Like he does when Daffy arrives home every day.

"My, what's brought this on?" she asks as the elderly woman shuts the plain door behind them and ushers him through to the kitchen. The house is rather quiet and tidy today, with a distinct lack of cat and bird chaos, and he wonders why until she explains that Sylvester and Tweety are asleep.

Huh, it seems that fate works in his favour for once.

"I…I need to talk." He stutters once they're seated and comfortable at her table with warm mugs of tea and she inclines her head gracefully.

"Go on, dear,"

Daffy hesitates and turns his head away.

"It's about him,"

Granny smiles mischievously.

"Who, Daffy Duck?"

Daffy glares at her before sighing loudly. She was definitely a former spy.

"My housemate, Bugs Bunny. You know, the guy I live with and understand _nothing_ about?"

He exhales as she looks concerned.

"I heard about that. He's such a nice, polite young man…is he alright?"

Daffy stares at the glossy wood and brings his feathers together to contemplate.

"He's…better, I guess. This is different because you could say that I feel guilty about him..

"Granny says nothing and Daffy takes it as an invitation to continue.

"We've known each other for a long time and when he let me stay, I felt really good about it, y'know?" Daffy chatters, aware of his aggravating lisp. "But I didn't really feel grateful or anything and – I know I should have – I took his hospitality for granted! I expected him to be kind and look after us both!"

He lowers his inky head, letting the shame burn his gut like a branding iron.

"Hm." Granny hums a little, but motions for him to carry on.

"Yeah…and what happened recently shocked me to my core. It pushed me backwards and made me look at the situation instead of turning a blind eye for the first time in years. I mean, if Bugs suddenly - !"

He breaks off, unable to properly use that trail of thought and fiddles with the lace of the pretty white tablecloth with small hearts crocheted into it instead, knowing that she understood.

"Well, anyway, I'd be screwed, y'know? Who would take me in then? What would I do to fend for myself? I realised that there was a pretty good chance I couldn't."

He casts his mind back to after he'd been let off from going to jail; instead the black duck left with a hefty fine to pay.

But his mind hadn't stayed on that annoying thought.

"I went over to the hospital to see him. I wanted to know how he was and I wanted answers,"

His face darkens before falling into a hopeless stare.

"You should have seen him, Granny. He wasn't…he wasn't Bugs for a little while."

His grass green eyes had been so dull and wide, bloodshot and unfocused all at once, his normally beautiful grey fur flat and once lively body lifeless and weak. He shook all over and it took four tries for his friend to realise Daffy was beside him at all. Whatever had resided in those goddamned drinks had taken a massive toll on the quiet rabbit.

Daffy vows to sue that company and Sam for everything they own.

"He's been so tired; he sleeps nearly all day, did you know? And oh god, I STILL neglect to look after him properly! He made himself breakfast this morning before I got out of bed!"

He's up and pacing now, angry at the drinks, angry at _them_, angry at Bugs, angry at himself and Granny watches him without commenting.

"He nearly fainted doing it and I thought I was going to have a heart attack. They made him so ill. He still has a fever and I try to tell him what to do…but he never listens."

The duck chokes and quickly grabs a gulp of tea to cover it up.

"He smiles at me and says -,"

**_"I'm alright."_**

**_Daffy stares after his swaying friend and puts his face into his wings._**

"Bugs Bunny is always kind to me and I don't know why! Yeah, he's sarcastic and gets exasperated at me (rightfully so) sometimes, but he rarely ever blows his top with my crappy behaviour."

Daffy pounds a fist on the surface of the counters and asks a question.

"Why?"

Granny raises an eyebrow.

"Elaborate,"

"Huh?"

"Elaborate on that, dear boy."

Daffy's questions bubble up in his lungs and spill forth without a second thought.

"Why does he exist? Where did he really come from? How does someone so warm like Bugs exist for people like us?"

He's panting but rushes onwards anyway.

"And everyone loves him and I used to be so jealous of that because I always wanted attention and thought he was a stuck idiot. Turns out he doesn't realise how well-liked he is by everybody! Hey, remember Taz? Stupid Bugs thought that the Tasmanian Devil was a DOG and raised it as his own pet anyway. How dippy can you be?"

The dark creature suddenly smiles to himself, as if he's privy to a secret everyone shares (which he is) and gazes almost fondly out of the well-lit window to the sunny view of the nice house he and Bugs share.

"That's so typical of him though. Bugs is so naïve, nearly innocently so. I think not going to high school had something to do with that."

Granny becomes more interested than she already is.

"He never went to high school?"

"No…he didn't."

Daffy remembers when Bugs helped him prepare for his high school reunion.

His eyes had sparkled in a way Daffy hadn't witnessed before and he'd become so excited. The concept of EXAMS thrilled him like no other person and Daffy saw just how much Bugs longed for something he couldn't have.

And when he'd cornered the rabbit about it suspiciously, the small voice confessing that he never went to high school and the utter shame in his furry face as he brushed off the reasons why broke his heart a little.

"Bugs is so clever too! He'd get such great grades and wouldn't flunk college like I did. He could have more than this – than a college drop out for a friend!"

That shoves his thoughts onward to the time they entered the Besties Show to prove how much they knew each other.

To say that pan backfired was a huge understatement.

"That's one of the only times he's been really angry with me. I couldn't blame him either! What type of idiot goes on a game show without knowing the first thing about their so-called friend? Me, that's who."

Daffy hangs his head and plants his wings on the table.

"Boy, for all my good looks and skill, I sure am an asshole."

Granny frowns in disapproval.

"Now now, I won't hear that. You do silly things, Daffy Duck, but your heart tends to be in the right place. And besides, you've made this neighbourhood so fun and alive! I don't feel as lonely as I used to."

Daffy shifts under her frank speech bashfully.

A knock on the window catching their attention and both are worried at seeing Bugs standing shakily and peeping in shyly, white cheeks flushed the colour of rosy apples.

"See, what did I tell you?" Daffy gestures in disbelief and folds his arms sternly in front of the sick bunny.

"Bugs, I'll be there shortly. Go back to bed, _please_."

Bugs' mouths something, looking lost and Granny hurries over to open the window, despite Daffy's heavy sigh.

"Bugs - !"

"I…I got lonely."

The two stare at him for a moment and see the hurt in his jade eyes.

The illness makes him vulnerable.

"Come on in, dear one." Granny calls quietly and Bugs readjusts the folds of his shawl made out of a blanket that's draped over his blue dressing gown with a timid smile and a small nod.

"Okay."

He totters away around the corner and they both rise out of their chairs to guide him indoors.

"Granny?"

She turns to him with kindness in her stormy eyes.

"Yes, Daffy?"

"Who is he really? Why are we friends?" he asks desperately, wanting her to tell him all the answers, when in reality, she's as powerless.

Granny considers him.

"Why don't you find out?" the old woman finally answers, and holds out a wrinkled hand for the soft gloved one to grasps gratefully.

Daffy gazes into orbs full of meadows and dappled sunlight and tries to find the door to his queries.

* * *

"Daff?"

Daffy peers down at the tired buck on his lap from the world of television.

"Yeah? Do you need anything?"

"Mmm…no. I wanted to thank you." Bugs murmurs and Daffy squints at him in bewilderment.

"Okay, now I **_know_** you're sick." He jokes and the bunny smiles up at him, adjusting his position to make his legs more comfortable.

"I'm being serious, ya know. You're always dere for me and you've been really great at taking care of me these past few weeks. So, um, thanks pal."

The bird gently reaches out and brushes some matted fur away.

"I don't deserve you, bud." He mutters to his best friend and half-lidded green irises close fully as Bugs cuddles into the touch.

"You're my best friend because you never leave me."

Bugs has given Daffy the answer he was searching wildly for and he doesn't notice.

"No wonder everyone loves you." Daffy grins and receives steady breathing of sleep in return.

Daffy Duck stays with Bugs Bunny throughout the night.

* * *

Yeah…that's it for now. Hope it wasn't bad or anything. By the way, just in case anyone mistakes it as such, they're like brothers, not gay.

Please read and review!

Love Lily. X


End file.
